


Sacrificios

by Nakuru



Category: Shiki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Community: mision-insana, Español | Spanish, Gen, Spoilers
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-31
Updated: 2010-12-31
Packaged: 2017-10-26 19:53:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/287228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakuru/pseuds/Nakuru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>En ese momento, a Seishin le parecía que Tatsumi era mejor que muchos otros.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sacrificios

Muchos dirían que las acciones de Tatsumi no tienen ni una pizca de honor.

Él ha matado a muchos y ha ayudado a que asesinen a muchos más, siempre consciente de que no todos se "levantarían" como él y los demás Shiki lo hicieron, e incluso ahora está dispuesto a acabar con tantas vidas como le sea posible, aun si en el proceso él también termina muerto.

Y sus motivos son simples, prácticamente discutibles para casi cualquiera y pensar en eso hace que Seishin se sienta tentado a reír.

Porque a pesar de todo eso Tatsumi le parece mejor que todos los hombres del pueblo que lo persiguen sin descanso, dispuestos a aniquilarlo tal como lo han hecho con muchos Shiki, sin importarles el hecho de que él todavía es humano.

Y Tatsumi también le parece mejor que él mismo porque ahora, que la pérdida constante de sangre lo hace aceptar que su vida está llegando a su fin, está dispuesto a sacrificarse para que Sunako pueda escapar, pero primero sacrificó a otros que eran tan inocentes como Sunako misma lo había sido alguna vez.


End file.
